Love Will Find a Way... Maybe
by Godsingingangel
Summary: After the 16th break up Kari finds TK unbearable while TK still has feelings for her. But when a mysterious new comer drops in and steels Kari's heart TK is determined to get her back … before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

Name:Digifan#1  
  
Email:) Godsingingangel@as-if.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Story Name: Love will find a way...Maybe  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It was a beautiful night at Sunshine beach. The moon was shining bright, the sea was glistening, and TK and Kari were on there first date. That is since they got back together last month.... for the 15th time. Yes their relationship had come and gone, and sure there were a few glitches between their sibs (Tai and Matt) but TK and Kari could handle that. At least that's what they thought....  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Kari asked starring into the moon light.  
  
"What the moon....or you?" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
Kari blushed and looked away. Even through everything that had happened to them he was still as romantic as ever.  
  
TK reached for her chin and slowly and gently moved her head towards his. "I know life and love hasn't been to good to us...." he pause "and I know both of us have made mistakes in the past.... but I just want you to know."  
  
Unfortunately he wasn't able to finish because kari had started to kiss him for being so sweet. She new she loved TK since she had met him for the first time. She remembered it like yesterday.Matt and Tai had been doing homework at Matt's house and her mom and her were going to pick him up. When they got there a little boy with sandy blond hair had opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Tai's in Matt's room playing video games." TK had said so innocently.  
  
"Well just like old Tai," said her mother and went in to get him. TK's attention had turned to Kari and they both stood there not saying much.  
  
"I got a new game today," TK said breaking the silence. "Do you want to play?"  
  
"Sure" Kari answered. Not the most romantic way to meet a future boyfriend but who cared. Kari had loved him ever since.  
  
Suddenly the ice cream truck stopped up the hill and the bell had forced them out of the kiss.  
  
"Want some ice cream?" Kari asked with a giggle.  
  
"Sure," he said. "But if you don't mind I'd like to stay here and admire the scenery while you get it. I'm a little tired."  
  
"Okay," Kari Replied. Kari new TK had been working all day at his early morning shift at his mom's restaurant and didn't want to tier him out.  
  
When Kari return she came to find TK and another girl with him! And that wasn't the worsted part. They were kissing!!!!!!! The girl had long blonde hair tied up in a bun, a red tang top, jean skirt, and gap sandals. She was certainly prettier than Kari which made her even angrier. Kari didn't bother to say a thing. Just through the ice cream cones onto the ground and left.  
  
As she walked in the cold of the night she realized she should have seen it coming. TK was one of the most liked boys in school and popular with the ladies.  
  
"I'm sooooo stupid," she repeated to herself again and again and started to cry.  
  
Suddenly a coat was rapped around her and a cone with vanilla and colored sprinkles put into her hand. Next to her appeared a boy with short brown hair, blue and green checkered shirt and peach slacked pants also with a ice cream cone in hand. He seamed to be looking at the moon and without any warning fell instep with her like she was supposed to know him or something. But the funny thing was, she didn't.  
  
"It's beautiful...isn't it?" he whispered.  
  
to be continued....(finally I got a start)  
  
(Just in case u were wondering this story takes place a year after the team defeated Malomyotismon, and 20 years before they grow up.)  
  
P.S. DO NOT COPY OR STEELE THIS STORY!!!!!!!! Thanx! -Digifan #1  
  
Chapter .2  
  
Kari looked up into the moon as well. She didn't know who this stranger was but she was glad she was no longer alone. "Yes it is beautiful." She repeated then remembering the incident just before, she lowered her head.  
  
"You don't sound too sure of yourself," he turned to look at her down cast face.  
  
"Oh I am, it's just.." her voice trailed off into the night as she also stared into his face.  
  
"Just what?" he sounded like a therapist but at the same time gentle and warm.  
  
"Just...," they had stopped walking and stared at each other. Suddenly Kari came to her senses and started to half giggle and half start walking away once again.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked following her lead.  
  
She tried to keep a strait face. "It's just here I am about to confess my worsted nightmare come true and I don't even know your name." Now she did have a strait face and picked up her pace as he followed.  
  
"Well now you do." He somehow cut in front of her and grabbed her hand "I'm Charley.Charley Cornoto."  
  
She stopped dead and returned the gesture. "Kari..Kari Kamyia."  
  
"Please." he began and held out his hand in front of them "Let me walk you home." He was such a gentlemen she couldn't resist.  
  
As they walked Charley explained that he was a new student at her school and was still in search for a person to help him around the school and town. One teacher had recommended Kari because she was not only responsible but surprisingly in everyone of his classes.  
  
"But they never mentioned how pretty you were." he smiled. She smiled back as they reached her door.  
  
"Listen."she began.  
  
"Charley," he said like he just wanted to here her say his name.  
  
"Charley." she smiled, "I'm sorry for being so pushy earlier."  
  
He put his finger to her lips "It's already forgotten."  
  
She smiled for the last time as he pecked her on the cheek "Until tomorrow." he whispered as he ran down the road.  
  
"goodbye." she said so quietly it could have been to herself. Suddenly Tai opened the door.  
  
"How was your night?"  
  
"Just perfect" she said in a dais and skipped to her room.  
  
Chapter .3  
  
The next morning Gatomon was awakened by the crashes and cluttering of drawers and books. She peeked open one eye to see who dare disturb her beauty-sleep. "Kari?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh.whisper" she said calmly.  
  
Gatmon took another peek at the alarm clock. "Kari, it's 6:00 am!!!!! You have to be a little tired for staying out so late with TK last night. Where were you? I fell asleep waiting."  
  
As Gatomon repeated to use TK's name the more she became hurt.  
  
"And what was with leaving the house with TK and coming back with some guy I've never seen before?.Well?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well.." She stopped shuffling to think of a good excuse. "Well first of all he's not just some guy." she paused "He's Charley Cornoto."  
  
"Well excuse me," Gatomon smiled. Then she noticed Kari was not intending to reply let alone smile. She looked hurt and confused as she stared at something in her hand. Gatomon quietly moved closer to Kari and crept onto her shoulder. There Kari held a single photo of Kari and TK in a photo booth down at Standsberry Mall making funny faces. Gatomon almost laughed but caught herself while Kari's hand began to shake. She sat down.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon asked concerned, " What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing," She answered in horror as her hand continued to shake violently.  
  
"Kari tell me the truth," Gatomon urged again, "tell me everything."  
  
Kari silently wept as she explained the half tragedy half miracle from beginning to end; and as she did her hand became calm once again.  
  
"And he was just so sincere and romantic." Kari ended her story smiling.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Gatomon interrupted. " You just have a horrible thing happen to you and prince charming shows up in the nick of time. It's like a .."  
  
"Fairy tale," Kari finished. "Plus I'm suppose to meet Charley at school early to show him around." She got up to go but Gatomon placed her paw on her hand.  
  
"Be careful," she warned.  
  
"I will," Kari promised. She was confused of what to be careful about but Kari just didn't have time to ask. "Bye," she called, grabbed her backpack and left.  
  
At school Kari rushed to her locker hoping not to bump into TK. "Hey!" came a familiar voice.  
  
To late, she thought. She closed her locker, then turned to face him, smiled, and walked right by. TK shook his head in confusion and turned to follow her.  
  
"So. what happened to you last night?" He asked a little apologetic.  
  
"I don't know," she hissed not bothering to turn around, " What happened to you?"  
  
He pause a long pause but kept his pace. "What are you talking about?." he stumbled " I was with you."  
  
"Then why are you asking me what happened?" she shot back.  
  
"I don't know. it's just one second you went to get ice cream and the next."  
  
Kari cut him off. "Listen can't we just talk later?"  
  
"No," He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Can you at least talk to me face to face like I'm not invisible." He almost shouted. Kari looked surprised. "I mean," he said calmly, " Can you just talk to me so I can understand what your getting at?"  
  
Just as Kari opened her mouth Charley appeared. "Hey!" he said ignoring TK, " Are you ready to show me around?"  
  
"Actually, we're in the middle." TK began but was cut off once again.  
  
"Gladly," Kari took Charley's arm and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait a sec," TK put up his hand as Kari and Charley froze. "Who are you?" He pointed at Charley.  
  
"Oh excuse me," Charley turned back to TK, smoothly readjusted his backpack, and held out his hand. "I'm Charley Cornoto." TK didn't take his hand. "I'm new here and Kari," he smiled at her "volunteered to show me around." He put his hand down and rubbed his neck getting the hint that TK wasn't going to take it.  
  
TK folded his arms "So. how do you guys know each other?" Kari knew TK was not going to take the situation lightly.  
  
"Well it's a long story." Kari began moving in the opposite direction.  
  
"I walked her home last night" Charley smiled.  
  
Kari smacked her forehead. "OOOOHHHHH" TK turned to Kari obviously finding it very interesting. " And you were wondering where I was last night."  
  
"You know it's been great chatting with you TK but class is about to start. Maybe we'll talk later."  
  
"No," TK said as stern as ever "We talk now."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and teachers came out of their rooms to round of the rest of the children.  
  
"Later," was all TK would and could say.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Boring lectures and smelly teachers were gone (for now) and lunch was next in line. Yolie joined Cody, Davis, And TK at there usual table and began to tell everyone the latest gossip.  
  
"So have you heard about the new kid Charley Cornoto?" Yolie asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah," Davis replied with a bit of pick up in his voice "Didn't he like star in Ten Movies or something?"  
  
"And his father is like a kendo expert," Cody said also exited, "And Charley is the best in his class because of his early training with his dad."  
  
"Oh I heard all that too," Yolie said with a bit of pride in her voice, " But what interests me is that he's hot and single."  
  
Everyone laughed at that. Everyone.except TK that is. He wasn't at all impressed with this 'Charley .C.' that all his friends were going gaga over. Sooner or later they'd meet him and see the jerk he really was.  
  
"So what did you hear TJ?" TK heard Davis ask.  
  
"Well," he began standing up, " I hear he's a big jerk who just slides by in life my cheating and steeling people's girl friends!"  
  
Everyone just starred at him like he was nuts as he sat back down to mindlessly eat his food.  
  
"Bro., are you okay?" Davis asked putting a hand on TK shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," he replied not looking up, "Just fine."  
  
Cody and Yolie had gone back to talking and Davis whispered to TK hoping to make him talk. "Listen TK," he said. "I'm still not cool about you and Kari together." TK felt like he had just been punched when he heard 'TK and Kari together' but continued to listen as Davis looked around the lunch area quickly, "but, if you need to talk. I'm hear to listen." Davis gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
TK smiled, " Thanks" he said looking up, "That's really cool of you."  
  
"I know," Davis smiled back, "but don't let it get around."  
  
"Okay," said TK. They both laughed. 'Maybe Charley wasn't so bad.after I get to know him," TK thought "I mean Davis didn't think to kindly of me when we first met. Look at us now. Maybe I just have to get to know him?'  
  
Suddenly Kari appeared with Charley. "Hi guys!" said the bright faced girl sitting herself across from TK. Everyone looked up and welcomed the two.  
  
"Hi Kari!" Yolie said moving down on the bench to make room. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Kari smiled. "This is Charley Cornoto" she said. He's new here and I invited him to sit with us today." She quickly glared at TK. " I hope that's okay." TK glared back.  
  
"THE Charley Cornoto?" Yolie asked.  
  
He nodded shaking her hand.  
  
"This is sure an honor. I'm Yolie, head of the school news paper. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Not at all," Charley replied.  
  
"Great! My first question is" Yolie began, taking out her hand held recorder, " Is it true that you've starred in more than ten movie and TV shows in less than two years?"  
  
Charley laughed "Well yes and no. I costarred in two movies, Walking on the Wild Side and Rock-Well-Riders then."Charley was than interrupted by Davis.  
  
"You played Robert Tranquel in Rock-Well-Riders didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and guess starred on The Melin and Madison Taylor Show."  
  
"Oh ya!," Cody said "I saw that episode . You were awesome!"  
  
'I've never heard those word come out of Cody's mouth before,' TK thought 'And he chooses to say them to a total stranger! Am I the only one that's not impressed?'  
  
But the questions kept on coming and Charley kept wowing the crowed with his sleazy charm. And though TK was still mad at Kari he couldn't help but stare at her. When Kari finally noticed him staring at her she smiled a quick but fake smile and quickly turned back to Charley. At that moment TK knew she was gone. And he would never get her back. But he also knew that he couldn't give up. Never had and never would.  
  
Suddenly Ken appeared at the table a began to glare at Charley. Everyone turned to greet him but stopped when they saw the expression on his face.  
  
"Ken?" Kari said standing up with Charley "This is Charley Cornoto."  
  
"I know," Ken replied in a half confused half mad twist in his voice.  
  
"Hello," Charley said blankly, took Ken's hand, and shook it. But only TK and Ken seemed to notice he also whispered "again."  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
The rest of Lunch you could say was.well.um. interesting? Yolie finished her hundreds of questions and Charley patiently answered each one. Ken didn't speak to ANYONE the rest of lunch and most of his classes. Kari continued to ignore TK and TK continued feeling sorry for himself. Which left Davis and Cody totally clue-less .but that was normal for Davis.  
  
That night Matt and his dad came over to TK and his mom's house for dinner. But even though TK's mom was a great cook he still didn't feel hungry.  
  
"You all right tiger?" his dad asked snapping TK out of his trance. He had been moving his food with his fork from one side of his plate to the other while his chin sat comfortably leaning on his hand.  
  
"Yes," was all he said and sighed.  
  
"Are you sick TK?" His mother asked concerned.  
  
"If he's not eating there's no question about it," Matt added his mouth stuffed with food. "He's sick."  
  
"Not funny Matthew," said their dad and turned to TK "But really TK..you okay?"  
  
TK stood up quickly, placed his hand firmly on his chair and almost screamed "I'm fine, can't anyone get that?" Then he ran down the hall to his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
His mother stood up to follow but was stopped by her x-husband's hand holding her back. She looked at him. "Let the boy alone Nancy," he said " He needs his space."  
  
His mother still looked worried. "Someone should still talk to him," she replied, "He's been glum ever since he got home from school today."  
  
Both parents looked at each other then at Matt and continued to stare. Matt stopped eating. "What?" he asked, "Don't look at me!" But their glances didn't change. "Fine," he said, "I'll talk to him." He stood up and started to head for TK's room. Then he came back and said "But don't expect me to eat this cold." pointing to his half eaten plate of food. He turned toward TK's room and sighed. "This might take a while."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
'Knock, knock, knock.' It was Matt and TK new it. "I'm not here!" he called lying on his bed.  
  
"Very funny," Matt said turning the handle trying to open the door. But it was locked. "Hey, you have a lock on your door?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," TK answered sitting up "What about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't have one on my door" he said, "So even if I'm changing dad can just walk in."  
  
That forced a smile on TK face as he got up to unlock the door and open it.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said walking in and sitting down on his bed.  
  
"No prob," TK closed the door sat down next to him.  
  
"Well your rooms still the same," Matt commented "Smelly, messy." He picked up a dirty sock with his thumb and pointer finger off the floor. "And dirty gym socks everywhere. Takes after me." TK smiled again taking the sock from him and putting it in his hamper. "But where's Kari's picture?" he heard Matt say.  
  
"In the drawer," He pointed to his green dresser covered with stuff.  
  
"Not again," Matt stood up looking at TK trying to make a joke out of it, but TK didn't move. Matt sat back down. "That serious of a break up huh? Who dumped who this time."  
  
"No one dumped anyone.yet," he said, "Long story."  
  
"I have time," Matt said putting his hand on his shoulder. A half an hour past and TK was practically in tears at the end of his story. "I really have to meet this Charley kid." Matt said.  
  
"Why?" TK asked.  
  
"So I can punch his lights out," he said punching a fist into his other hand.  
  
"Thanks Matt," TK said "but I'm not 6 years old anymore..I think I have to do this on my own."  
  
Matt looked hurt but then smiled. "Sure. but don't hesitate to ask if you need me. Cause sooner or later your gonna."  
  
"Right," TK nodded his head.  
  
"But for now," Matt stood up, opened a drawer, pulled out the picture of Kari, and placed it on his night stand. "Let's keep this here."  
  
"Okay," he nodded again.  
  
Suddenly TK's mom walked in with the phone in hand. "Sorry to bother you boys," she said "But TK there's Ken on the phone for you and he says it's important."  
  
"Thanks mom," he said holding the phone to his ear while she closed the door behind her. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.  
  
"TK? It's Ken ."  
  
"I know. What's up?"  
  
"Charley."  
  
"What about him."  
  
"I know him."  
  
"I know. You met him today."  
  
TK was cut off by Ken's persistence. "No! I met him a long time ago."  
  
"When?" This was getting strange.  
  
"When..I um.." his voice trailed off.  
  
"When what? Spit it out man!" TK was getting anxious and so was Matt signaling to TK to give him some info.  
  
TK heard Ken sigh. "When I was the Digimon Emperor! In The Digital World!  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
The news from Ken was very surprising. and confusing. so they decided to meet before the school basketball game the next night to talk more about it. TK told his mother they needed some extra practice before the big game so they would meet at the gym courts.  
  
As usual TK was the first to arive. As he walked into the gym he felt the silence and emptiness of the the room, which reminded him of the emptiness of his heart. He picked up a ball near by and decided that playing some  
  
basketball would get Kari off his mind. He dribbled the ball once, then twice. He then held it, dribbled to the net, and shot it in. "Nothin' but net," he said out loud to himself.  
  
"Great shot," Ken appeared in the door way clapping his hands. TK smiled and passed him the ball as they walked over to the stands.  
  
"Thanks ," he replied. They sat down on the bleachers. "So," TK began, "Charley."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said , " You definitely do not want to tango with the dude. That's for sure."  
  
"Well how did you meet him in the digital world anyway? Is he another digidestined?" TK asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Ken sighed.  
  
"Then what exactly?" TK was confused.  
  
"I don't remember," he looked out to the courts, "My mind will only let me remember few details. But he's definitely bad news."  
  
"What do you remember?" TK asked.  
  
Ken shut his eyes to block out anything that might distract him from remembering. Flashbacks of early battles for the digital world and many creatures and humans seemed a blur. Then his memory stopped at a pair of eyes. Dark eyes. They slanted toward each other revealing an angry expression. Then there was darkness.  
  
"Ken?" TK asked again.  
  
Ken looked up "His eyes."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They were evil and dark. and angry," Ken stopped then turned to TK.  
  
"Angry?. at what?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
TK didn't get much else out of Ken since he had some trouble remembering but they did get some practice.  
  
'Just one more thing to worry about,' TK sighed.  
  
Mean while at the Kamiya residents Kari was busy picking out a special outfit for that night. After the game Charley would take her to a movie and have dinner together at The Takaishi Diner. Kari was a little nervous about going there because it was TK's mom's restaurant but TK wouldn't be working there tonight. Suddenly Charley and the fabulous night ahead of her popped into her head and she smiled. "He's so sweet," she said to herself as she opened her closet door. But to her surprise, what seemed to be a white blur, fell from the top of her closet and landed at her feet. She bent down to pick it up but then stopped. It was her favorite stuffed bear she had named Hero. She picked it up and held it close. Then she remembered how she had received Hero. It was at a school fair three years ago. TK had bought each of them a ticket and after 20 tries, he had won Hero for her. She held the bear closer and cried. "How could he have done this to me?" she sobbed out loud for a while. After a few minutes her hand began to shake and Kari caught her breath. She was glad no one was home to see her cry and happy that TK was out of her life and Charley was in. Although somehow she still had feelings for TK she couldn't let go.  
  
Two hours later it was time for the basketball game with the home team ,The Adabon Angels, against the visitors, The Doxen Dogers. All the players and fans were exited but none were as exited as the digidestineds. TK, Davis, and Ken were on the Adobon Angels and had been training intensely, Cody and Yolie were co-writting an article about the game, and Kari was a cheeleader for the home team.  
  
In the cheerleading locker room Kari was busy suiting up when her good friend Mandy walked in.  
  
"Hey Mandy!" she welcomed her brightly.  
  
Mandy seemed startled by the greeting then said simply "Hi," and walked to her locker. This puzzled Kari. Mandy was usually very bright and cheerful. She could be snotty but this wasn't the Mandy Kari knew. Kari stared after Mandy blankly as she walked by. Then it finally hit her. Mandy had long blonde hair which was almost always pulled up in a bun, shopped at the GAP, and used to go out with TK! Mandy had to be the girl at the beach that kissed TK. But why was she so mad at Kari. Kari should have been mad at her. This disturbed Kari as her hand began to shake again. She quickly relaxed and decided to let the anger roll of her back. TK was no longer her concern.  
  
Meanwhile in the boys locker room the "men" were busy getting them selves ready.  
  
"Hey TK," Davis said tying his shoes, "What's with Kari? Today at lunch she was spacing out and her hand started to shake. When I asked what was wrong she turned to me and sternly said it was nothing, like 'none of your buisness' attitude. She's been pretty strange lately."  
  
"You could say that again," TK said pulling his shirt over his head, "But don't ask me. I don't now much about Kari's feelings anymore."  
  
"Hey look," Ken said startled and the two boys looked up. There across the room was no other than Charley! He was suiting up in their teammate, Jesse's, locker and wearing his jersey. They looked at each other puzzled then started over to him.  
  
"Hey Charley," Davis tapped him on the shoulder. "Where's Jesse and why are you here?"  
  
"Hey guys," Charley turned to greet them. "Jesse's a little under the weather so I'm filling in for him." He smiled. TK opened his mouth to say something obnoxious when coach Terri blew his whistle. All the boys gathered to the middle of the room and sat down.  
  
"Well men," coach Terri said in his booming voice. " Today we come agents the toughest opponents we've played this season. Charley." The coach motioned for him to come to the front, "Charley here is going to be filling in for Jesse who's out sick. I've noticed that Charley has unbelievable skill in this game."  
  
"What can't he do?" TK said mockingly under his breath.  
  
"So," The coach continued, "I want to start him on offense center.. and maybe even part of the team."  
  
"Well thanks." Charley started but TK cut him off.  
  
"But coach that's my spot!" TK blurted out, "You can't let a rookie take my spot on the team!"  
  
The coach looked strait at TK. "Now listen TK it's only this one time. Plus by half time you'll be back in your spot. I promise."  
  
TK sighed. "Fine," as Charley gave him a quick 'ha ha you lose I win' smile. Boy was TK steamed now. And as he expected half time came and gone and Charley was still at offense center with the coach cheering him on like his biggest fan. And what made it even worse is that Charley never messed up. Not once and never passed to TK. They were winning 30-0. TK never thought winner could hurt so bad.  
  
In the cheerleading section Kari jumped and screamed her lugs out for the teams new hero. She was so happy and proud of him, that is until her eyes fell on the team bench. Surprisingly there was only one person on it. But the real shocking thing was that it was TK! He was the team captain no less and he wasn't tired or hurt! He was on the bench for no reason. A sudden feeling of guilt came over her. Maybe she had been to hard on TK. Maybe there was a good reason he kissed Mandy. Not that she could think of one. but she knew she had to give him a second chance. So Kari walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. TK was startled to see her but he managed a smile then looked down.  
  
"So, finally I exist?" he joked and they both laughed.  
  
"Sorry about that," she smiled, "I guess something was bugging me."  
  
"Obviously," he smiled then looked into her eyes, "Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?" she looked at him.  
  
"This may sound silly but . did we break up . again?"  
  
There was a long pause but she sighed and said "I don't know. do you want to be?"  
  
TK looked shocked again "No!" he said stern and quickly and grabbed her hands. "No way. do you want to be?"  
  
Kari took a breath then turned to the court where Charley had just made another shot and smiled. " I don't. I just. I don't know."  
  
Now TK was hurt. "Why?" he asked. Kari looked at him as he took his hands away. "Why don't you know?"  
  
Now it was Kari's turned to be stern and hurt that he didn't have the guts to explain the scene at the beach just the week before. "You know why I don't know? Because a dear friend and someone I loved hurt me." She stared strait at him a tear welling up in her eye.  
  
"Me?" he asked. "What did I do?"  
  
"Ugh!" Kari groaned, "Do I have to spell it out for you? The beach. I go to get ice cream and come back to find you and Mandy making out! That hurts Takaishi! That hurts!" She stood to leave but he pulled her back down.  
  
"You saw that?" he asked. She tried to leave again but he wouldn't let her. "I can explain."  
  
Suddenly the buzzer rang out meaning the game was over and the Angels had won. The two were interrupted by Charley hugging Kari and racing her to the exit. TK caught up with them outside.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he said cutting them off. "I need to talk to Kari."  
  
Charley stopped. "Kari head to my motor cycle. I have a chat with TJ."  
  
"But-," Kari began.  
  
"Please," he turned to her and said. At once she obeyed.  
  
"Oh ya have a motor cycle too!" TK taunted.  
  
"Listen JB."  
  
"TK!" he corrected him annoyed.  
  
"Whatever," Charley said "Listen no more mister nice guy, okay. Kari does NOT want to talk to you right now so if you need to tell her something, you can tell me and if your lucky I'll give her the message."  
  
TK couldn't put up with this attitude anymore but he did have something to say to him. "Charley, you might have my friends, my spot on the team, and my girlfriend. but I know your secret, and I can expose you at anytime anywhere." Of course TK was bluffing but he did have something on him.  
  
Charley looked shocked then put a smile on his face. "Ya but who's Kari gonna believe? You... or me?" 


	2. The Plan (Chapter 7)

Chapter 7.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping me Izzy," Yolie said to him as he helped Yolie with the school computer.  
  
"No prob.," he replied, " Scanning a picture is a synch." Yolie had been scanning pictures and typing articals for the school newspaper on that Saturday morning when the printer had a glitch. She called Izzy and he had raced right over. Now keep in mind, students weren't allowed in the building on the weekends so when they heard footsteps heading toward the door they rushed into the nearest closet to hide. The door knob turned and opened. And in walked in. Charley?  
  
"What's Charley doing here?" Yolie asked herself as he walked in and sat down at the nearest computer and pushed in a disk. Then he locked the door behind him and turned to a certain page on the computer. Just in case, Yolie switched on her hand held recorder to get some extra info on Charley for her article on him.  
  
Suddenly a deep, scary voice came from the screen. "Did anyone follow you?" it asked.  
  
"Datamon reporting for duty," Charley said saluting. "And no, I was not followed."  
  
"Good," said the voice. "Now about the light child."  
  
Charley took a breath. "Totally under control."  
  
"And the kindness child," he asked.  
  
"It's still in progress," Charley said, " But I should have both to you in two nights."  
  
"Perfect," the voice cackled. "The plan is in progress. You just have to deliver them and the real fun begins."  
  
Charley looked disappointed but saluted. "Until then sir." Then once again the screen was blank. Charley sat in the chair with his face in his hands and silently whispered "Forgive me Kari," then grabbed the disk and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yolie asked herself out loud as the two came out from their hiding spot.  
  
"I have no Idea," Izzy said looking at the screen. "But we should call an emergency meeting of the digidestindes right away to discuss it."  
  
3 hours later every digidestined was squished in Izzy's tiny, high tech room, including Mimi who happen to be visiting, murmuring and asking questions. Everyone except one.  
  
"Okay is everyone here?" Izzy asked calling attention. They looked around.  
  
"Everyone except Kari," Tai reported "She's on a picnic with Charley."  
  
"Good grief," TK groned. Then Tai gave him a face that set him strait.  
  
"I was afraid of that." Izzy said, " Now you're probably wondering why I called this meeting." They shook their heads yes. "Well it's about Charley Cornoto. He's not what we think he is at all. He's a . digimon." Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Even TK and Ken were shocked.  
  
But then Cody spoke up. "Well if he's a digimon how come he doesn't have horns or a tail, or something abnormal. He looks pretty human to me."  
  
Izzy turned to him computer and a picture appeared on the screen. "This is the Charley we've been deceived by. Also known as Datamon." Gasps and whispers could be heard throughout the room as they starred at what looked like a wolf standing on his hind legs but with wings and a laser/scanner over his eyes. "Datamon is a one of a kind digimon created by an evil digimon called Creetesmon. Datamon has the power to transform into any digimon as well as having his own human stage." Izzy explained their encounter at the school and how he and Yolie had found the information. "Not bad for a computer wiz, if I do say so myself."  
  
Then Yolie played her recording of the conversation they had heard that morning and explained that the light child was Kari and Ken was the kindness child because of their crests.  
  
"That's why he's tried to be so buddy-buddy with me lately," Ken said furious.  
  
Yolie continued to explain that if Creetesmon got a hold of Ken and Kari and destroyed them he could control both worlds because the main forces of good, light and kindness, would be no more.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Mimi asked. "We can't just let Kari get tricked into being killed!"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you," Izzy declared. He pulled a detailed computer map down with a ruler. "Look familiar?" he asked.  
  
"It looks like the school gym," Matt realized.  
  
"Correct!" Izzy smiled "This is where the school dance will take place this Friday.  
  
"So?" Joe asked ," What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I see!" Sora spoke up, " On Yolie's recording Charley . er . Datamon said he would bring Kari and Ken to Creetesmon in two nights. Friday at the dance!"  
  
"Precisely," Izzy said smacking the map with his ruler causing the room of kids to jump. "At the dance we'll dance circling Kari and Charley watching their every move. When Charley acts we follow them, unnoticed mind you, into the digital world. There he will lead us to Creetesmon where we will save Kari and Ken while defeating Creetesmon and Datamon." Izzy smiled again in satisfaction.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ken said, " I'm not missing the fight just to follow Charley into his plan am I?"  
  
"Well. that was the idea," Yolie explained. "He wont lead us there unless he has both targets."  
  
"No way. No how," Ken complained.  
  
"Yeah!" Davis added. "There goes the dynamic duo, " he said referring to Pialdramon.  
  
"Well I've thought about that," Izzy scratched his head. "We'll just have to save Ken before we make our selves known.  
  
"Fine," Ken agreed. "For the good of the teem."  
  
"What do we do about Kari?" Joe asked. "Should we tell her the truth and the plan too?"  
  
TK sighed, "I don't think that she'll believe that her boyfriend is a digimon."  
  
Izzy agreed. "She'll get it as we go along. Now we need a captain to call the shots and-," Izzy was interrupted by Matt and Tai yelling at the same time "I will!"  
  
"Listen Ishida," Tai said his finger waving in Matt's face. "The only group you could lead would be a singing group!"  
  
"Well Kamiya, let's see if you can get a girlfriend before you lead a group into battle!" Matt shot back. The two were practically face to face growling.  
  
"Actually," Sora began. The two boys turned to Sora knowing she would pick the right leader for the job. "I think TK should be the leader," she said. The boys face's dropped. "I mean this is his love who's in jeopardy and he does seem pretty sure of himself."  
  
Tai and Matt turned back to back folding their arms obviously not going to agree. TK stood up and went over to Matt and put his hand on his shoulder. "Matt, you were right. I do need you. I need you to trust me and get along with Tai." He turned to Tai. "And Tai, I love your sister with all my heart and I want her safe and happy just as much as you do," this caught Tai's attention. "And I would be honored if you supported me to be the leader."  
  
The boys faces softened and they turned to shake hands. "Thanks," said TK and they all smiled in agreement.  
  
Author's note: No this story is not over. It has 10 chapters and an Epilogue! 4 more chapters to go! Plus I might even make a sequel! But I'm not promising anything. ( 


End file.
